The present invention relates to a wood lathe chisel. Objects of the invention are to provide a wood lathe chisel of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, especially usable by novices and beginners due to the control of the cutting depth thereof, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to divert wood particles cut from a workpiece to a side to prevent such particles from flying into the face and eyes of a user and thereby preventing injury of the user.